


QBraoke

by noisick



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noisick/pseuds/noisick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>QBs have brought their telent to the entertainment industry, with a little help from their teammates. Based on a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	QBraoke

"Kap and Crab, baby!" Crabtree definitely knows how to credit himself in his verse. "Yo, let's do this!"

Forbidden Fruit by J. Cole and Kendrick Larmar. He felt great about this choice until he heard Richard Sherman. Everyone in the room heard him. Sherm has some opinions and ain't afraid to tell.

"Stop pretending you are from the hood Crabtree!" Sherman shouted, cold venom in his voice. "He ain't nothing on K Dot. He ain't one of us Compton boys. Crabtree's a mediocre rapper, me-di-ocre!"

"Shut your face Sherman!" Crabtree never fails to feel the hot anger rushing through him whenever he hears Sherman's voice. He turned to Kap for help, only to find him indifferent and undisturbed. Of course he was! With that dreamy shy smile on his face, Kap was doing his usual eye fuck with that rainchicken again! Crabtree bet Russell Wilson noticed that his teammate was trying to make a scene and was ignoring him on purpose. The midget just pretended that he couldn't take his eyes off the taller quaterback.

"And that's why you all in my mind  
All in my line like caller number nine"

And Kap seemed to be into it. Most of the times he would avoid direct eye contact with Wilson but when these verses escaped his lips, his eyes were on nobody but Russell.

"This is totally GROSS." Crabtree felt defeated, finished his part and escaped stage. He tried hard not to look at the rainchicken corner but the wink on Sherman's face managed to get under his skin anyhow. 

There might be some applauses. Crabtree was not sure.


End file.
